


Bad News

by Noomerif



Category: One Piece
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Injury, Major Character Injury, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomerif/pseuds/Noomerif
Summary: Sometimes accidents happen, but this time it's more serious than expected.
Relationships: Franky (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Bad News

"Are you sure this is safe to use?"

You were sitting on the deck of the Sunny with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. The trio watched Franky's new invention with amazed eyes: he said that it could do any kind of hairstyle, much like what he could do with his nose.

"What do you mean? It's super safe!"

"Did you test it?"

He looked away, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Not yet"

"Then I want it as far as possible from my head" you laughed as his face transformed into one of mocking shock.

"Y/n! How could you?! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I'm sorry Franky, nothing personal!" You answered using his same tone, bringing a hand to your forehead.

The others started to laugh and you two soon joined them.

"Guys! There's a Marine ship not far away" you looked towards Nami as she spoke to the entire crew, "It's too fast to avoid, prepare for the battle!"

"Wohoo! Finally some action!" You reached for your guns as you saw the battleship approaching.

"Oi, remember to leave some of them to me too!" Said Franky as he flashed his typical smile.

"I won't make promises, but I'll try" you winked at him.

You jumped on the enemy ship with Franky, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, while the others remained on the Sunny as defense.

The battle lasted less than you hoped.

You looked around from the upper deck for any remaining enemy, but they were all defeated.

You could hear Chopper and Usopp cheering for the victory from the ship.  
Franky was on the deck, giving you thumbs up. You smiled back at him from the upper deck of the ship.

It all happened in a flash.

You saw his expression darken.

You felt an excruciating pain on your right arm.

Your body went numb as you fell to the ground.

"Y/N!!!" 

You heard Franky scream for you.

Then everything went black.

~~~~

You slowly opened your eyes, a dim light illuminating the room.

You were laying on a bed, but you couldn't move your body.

Looking around with your eyes, you recognized the infirmary of the Sunny.

You were safe.

You tried to speak, your mouth moving slightly as you tried to catch the attention of the small reindeer that sat at the desk in the room, "Cho.....per..... Chopper...."

You heard something fall to the ground, before hearing your small friend running towards you.

"Y/N!!" he had tears in his eyes as he hugged, "You woke up! I was so scared for you!"

You laughed weakly at the cute doctor, "Why... can't I.....move?" You wanted to ask more, but it was still a bit difficult.

"I had to use a large amount of anesthetic to relieve the pain of the wound. It will still take a few hours before you can walk again on your own, maybe even a day or two." He answered as he broke the hug, "I have to tell the others! Especially Franky!!"

With that said, you heard the sound of his clogs as he hurried outside.

You still layed on the bed, looking at the ceiling, as you slowly began to move your jaw. You could also move your head a little, even if you still couldn't move it properly. 

The rest of your body felt like a brick. A hundred kilograms weighting brick.

You heard a commotion outside, and soon enough the door opened as you saw Franky squeeze himself through the entrance, before leaning down beside your bed.

"Y/N!! I'm so happy to see you awake! I was super scared!" He shouted as he hugged you.

You smiled at him, your cheeks slightly turning pink, "I'm fine Franky, I'm sorry if I made you worry" you said as the others entered in the room, "I'd like to return the hug, but at this moment I can't feel my arms yet"

You laughed, the flinch that slightly struck Franky going unnoticed by you.

"Could you help me to sit up against the bed frame? This position is a bit uncomfortable"

"S-sure!" He answered, picking you up.

Chopper approached once again, "Make sure not to strain yourself, you still need to rest"

"Aye aye, doctor!" You laughed at his seriousness.

Everybody took a moment to talk to you, relieved to see you awake and healthy.

"By the way guys, how long have I been asleep?" You said, as Luffy hugged you.

Sanji took a step forward to enter in your field of vision, "A week and a half, almost two weeks. You made us worry, Y/n-chan!"

"But, what happened to me? My memories are all blurry... I just remember falling on the ground, what happened next?"

Everything went quiet.

A chilling atmosphere replaced the happiness.

You looked back and forth between your friends, confusion hitting you as you saw the frowns on their faces.

"Did I say something wrong? What happened to you all?"

At that moment, Franky looked back at the others from his position beside you. He seemed troubled, but you couldn't look at his face properly, "I'll handle this guys, just... leave us some privacy"

They all agreed, saying 'bye' to you before going outside one by one.

You looked up at Franky, his blue hair slightly covering his face as he stared back, a strained smile on his face.

"Why are you all acting so strange? What happened after I blacked out?"

He took a long sigh, his large hand gently stroking your hair, and he started to explain.

"A Marine attacked you from behind with his sword. I hit him with all the strength I had in my body before lifting you up and taking you to Chopper. He examined your wound and discovered that that bastard had poisoned the blade with a very powerful and lethal venom..."

He continued to stroke your hair, his gaze lost as he continued to speak.

"Your condition was getting worse every minute. Chopper tried so hard to find an antidote, but the poison was too strong..." he looked down, his eyes started watering as he looked in your (e/c) ones.

"He had to take a drastic decision... there was no other way to save your life..."

Your mind was racing fast, trying to decipher his words.

"Franky..... what decision?"

He slowly placed his hand on your cheek, "Y/n... now I'll lower your head, but I want you to listen to me carefully before you look, ok?" you nodded, inviting him to continue.

"I want you to know that nothing will be different and that everyone will care for you as it has always been. I want you to promise me that you'll continue to think that way, ok?"

You were startled at his sudden seriousness, taking in what he had said.

"....I promise"

He slowly stretched his other hand, placing it on your other cheek.

"Ready...?"

You closed your eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. You looked back at him once again, "Ready"

He slowly lowered your head to the right. You looked down toward your right arm.

There was.... 

Nothing.

In the place where your arm was supposed to be... there was nothing...

Your eyes started to water at the realization.

You lost your arm.

Suddenly your face was pressed against Franky's chest, his hands running on your back, hugging you as hard as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Y/n..."

You could do nothing but cry, the realization hitting you hard as a storm.

Your mouth felt dry, your chest tightening more and more as you tried to scream.

The cyborg continued to hug you, letting you vent while he gently stroked your back.

"You don't have to worry, we all will do our best to help you in any way. We're here for you Y/n... I'm here for you"

~~~~~

It's been three weeks since you woke up.

You slowly started to spend the days like before the accident.

You had a lot of time to think during the sleepless nights, and you were slowly starting to accept your new condition.

It will still take you a long time to get used to it, but luckily all your friends were offering their maximum support.

Nami helped you whenever you needed to bath, Sanji prepared lots of sweets, Brook played for you any song you requested, Chopper helped you with your rehabilitation, Luffy cheered you up whenever you felt sad, Robin discussed with you about all kinds of topics, Zoro and Usopp helped you during your training. 

Good news was that you fought using two guns, so you could still be useful during battles, even if you still had to work on your balance.

The only one that was acting different... was Franky.

In the last few weeks he's been staying in his lab for hours.

You tried to check up on him every day, bringing him Cola, or offering to help him with his new inventions. 

But the door was always locked.

He would talk to you only during the meals, laughing alongside you and the others. But after that, he locked himself down there, almost refusing to talk to you.

It was starting to hurt. 

He was your best friend, but he still refused to talk to you properly.

"Y/n-san"

You awoke from your deep thoughts, turning around to see Robin next to you.

"Everyone is going to bed, if you want I can keep you company"

You smiled at her. Sometimes she creeped you out with her dark comments, but she was always so kind and caring to you.

"Thanks Robin, but there's no need. Also... not everyone is going to sleep" your eyes averted towards the door of the lab, where Franky was still working.

"I'll stay awake for a bit longer"

"I can see what you're thinking about. You have to trust him, Y/n"

You looked back at her, a sigh escaping your lips.

"I... I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been so distant since I woke up... I just can't go on like this" you looked down at your feet, "...I just can't help but feel like he's been like this because of me"

Her eyes widened a little, "Why?"

"....the last thing I remember before fainting was his face... he wasn't just angry or scared... he was terrified.  
I can't help but feel like he feels responsible for what happened, even if it was my entire fault for letting my guard down...if I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened..."

She put a hand on your shoulder, her expression soft as she looked at you sympathetically, "I'm sure he isn't doing it on purpose, he must have a reason behind his behavior. Maybe you have to be a little more patient. Everything will return as it was before, don't worry"

You looked at her once more, giving her a small smile as she removed her hand.

"Don't stay up too late, ok?"

"I won't... thank you Robin, goodnight"

She headed back to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

You turned once again toward the ocean, reflecting on what she said:

'Everything will return as it was before'

A tear run down your cheek as you touched your shoulder with your left hand.

No Robin... 

Some things won't return as before...

~~

How long has it been? Two? Three hours? And Franky was still in his workshop.

You looked at the waves, the Sunny sailing gently on the water.

Your thoughts were starting to get heavy and dark, like every night since your awakening.

'It's your fault'

'You were so full of yourself that you didn't even think about that possibility'

'And look at you now'

Your eyes began to water.

'Look what you did to Franky'

'It's normal that he's avoiding you'

'He most surely hates you now'

..........

"Maybe it's time to go to bed..."

You slowly detached from the railing, making your way up the stairs on the deck.

You stopped as you heard a noise from below the deck. 

You could hear Franky talk to himself, but you couldn't understand what he was saying.

In an instant, your favorite cyborg had appeared on the deck, an ecstatic smile on his face.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, I want to show her right now-" as he continued his monologue he turned his attention to your smaller form.

His eyes lit up as he saw you. He ran towards you, picking you up in a tight hug, "Y/n!! I did it! I completed my super new invention!"

You couldn't help but smile at his actions, happy to see your usual best friend, "Franky, you'll crush me if you go on like this!"

He quickly let go, but his excitement still remained.

"Y/n I need you to come with me! You have to see it!"

"What's going on? Did you drink too many colas?"

He started dragging you by your left hand as you tried to keep up with his long legs, "It's a surprise!" He said, flashing a charming smile towards you. You couldn't help but blush a little.

You soon reached the main door of the workshop. 

He put his mini hands on your eyes before opening it, "You'll see it in a minute! Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't trip" he chuckled.

You slowly made your way in the room, your feet moving slowly as you tried to avoid the screws you found on your way.

"Even if I can't see a thing, I'm sure this room is a mess, when was the last time you cleaned up?!" You scolded the poor cyborg.

"I promise I will do it later, don't ruin the moment!" He said, and you could feel a small pout on his face, "Ok! You can stop!"

"Can I look now?"

"I'll make a countdown! Ready?"

"Yeah?" You laughed at his foolishness.

You would be lying if you said you didn't miss those moments with him.

"Super! Three, two, one, go!" He moved his hands away.

You took a moment to adjust to the light in the room.

Your gaze met the counter of his workshop.

You could feel your eyes watering as you saw the cause of his hype.

It was an arm.

Not just an arm, a beautiful mechanical arm.

Your eyes were on the verge to spill the tears as you extended your left arm towards his creation.

It was the exact copy of your lost arm: it had a smooth, gray surface, changing to black on the joints. It seemed very resistant, but also really light.

You slowly turned back to him, your tears running down your cheeks as you looked up at him, "Franky.... is it...?"

He flashed his usual smile to you, leaning down to your level. He dried the tears on your face with his bigger hand.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you"

"I- I don't know what to say... it's perfect" you closed your eyes as you smiled brightly to your loved cyborg. 

"But... I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore..." you placed your hand on his, squeezing it tightly.

He was taken aback by your words.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just that... you were distancing yourself... you didn't want to talk to me and... I thought I was a burden to you" you said as the tears continued to flow down.

"Y/n you are a very important person to me, how could you even think about something so stupid?!" He hugged you tightly to his chest.

"But I made you worry so much..."

He put his hands on your shoulders, looking straight into your (e/c) eyes, "What happened was an accident that unfortunately we hadn't foreseen... and I felt terribly guilty for not protecting you as I should have... it was my fault, so I swore to myself that I would have fixed it. And I promise to you that nothing else will happen to you. Not on my watch"

He smiled at you, the smile that you missed so much.

He slightly poked your belly, "Now! Enough of the long face! Smile for me!" 

He continued to poke you as you tried to escape from him, "Franky, stop! You know I'm ticklish there!"

"Not until I get my reward! Come on! I want a SUPER smile!"

You couldn't hold it anymore, you laughed as you tried to block his hands.

"There it is! Much better! You're beautiful when you smile" You felt your cheeks reddening as he stopped his surprise attack, your giggles slowly stopping.

You glanced at the metal arm, the sadness vanishing as it was replaced with pure joy, "Thank you, Franky, this gift really means the world to me!"

You could see a light blush on his cheeks as he scratched his nose, averting his eyes.

You extended your arm once again, trying to hug him, but he stopped you before you could touch him.

"H-Hey hey, wait a moment! Why don't you try it now? You can give me your suuuper hug later!" He winked at you, smiling brightly at your elated state.

"Really?!"

"Sure! Just, stand still for a sec!"

With his help, you attached your new arm to your shoulder, marveling at its beautiful design.

"It seems to fit you well. Try to move it"

You tried to move your fingers, thrilled to see that they responded to your commands. You tried to move your elbow, the wrist and closing your hand in a fist.

It was amazing.

"Super! Now, let's test it!" He said, once again opening his big arms to you.

You quickly went to hug Franky, the two of you laughing as you squeezed each other in the tight embrace.

"So it was because of this that you had locked yourself down here day and night! You really made me worry a lot, you stupid tin can!" You said, looking up at him.

"Oi, hold your tongue, you are a cyborg too now!" He smirked at you as you stuck out your tongue.

"But...the real reason I made that arm is that... I wanted to see your true smile again" you stared at him, his smile faltering for a moment.

"When I saw you fall unconscious in my arms, I felt my world fall apart... because I thought that I wouldn't have the chance to tell you that I love you, Y/n"

"I don't know if you feel the same, but I hope that nothing wi-" his eyes widened as he felt your hands on his cheeks.

Right before you crushed your lips against him. 

He kissed back immediately, bringing you even closer to him. You could feel all his emotions in that single kiss, it was almost overwhelming.

You felt his tongue massaging your soft lips, asking for your permission. You playfully denied it, but you felt his lips smirk as you felt a little jolt on your mechanic hand, right where he placed his bigger one. 

He took advantage to slip his tongue in your mouth, exploring every part of it.

Unfortunately oxygen was starting to run low and you soon separated.

As you regained your breath, you pouted as he chuckled at your surprise.

"That's cheating!"

"But it was a suuuuper kiss!"

You felt your face become hotter as you hid your face in his chest bashfully.

"I take that as a 'I like you too'!"

"....yes"

He laughed at your adorable expression. 

You slowly detached from him, looking at the clock on the wall.

"It's late, we should probably go to bed now"

"I agree, but you'll need my help!"

He suddenly picked you up from the ground, a small yelp escaping you from the surprise.

"F-Franky? What are you doing?"

"Your harm is still new and there may be some unwanted malfunctions. If we sleep in the same bed, it will be easier to keep an eye on it!" He winked at you as his smirk grew.

You turned red, as you hid your face in his chest, "You pervert! Admit that you're just using it as an excuse!"

"You're SUPER right!"


End file.
